User talk:Archimerged
This is the page to leave messages for Archimerged. Use the '+' button next to 'edit' above. Sign your edit with ~~~~. Also, please send a note to archimerged at gmail so I will be notified of the edit, since I don't look here every day. The E-mail this user link in the toolbox to the left should work. Heat pipe question Why can't I build a heat pipe from Death Valley up the nearby mountain and so get a fairly large delta-T at the top of the mountain? Or from the bottom of the Homestake mine to the top of the nearby mountain? I suppose it has to do with insulation efficiency. The theoretical heat pipe is evacuated and perfectly insulated, filled with the right amount of refrigerant so that condensed liquid runs downward (perhaps in a separate small drainpipe to keep from cooling the vapor) and vapor at the hot temperature moves quickly to fill in the space vacated by condensed vapor. Condensation only occurs at the top of the mountain, not along the mile or two long pipeline leading from the hot location up the mountain. Actually, I guess the problem would be reasonable cost insulation cannot prevent continued condensation below the top. How do I calculate this? I guess I know: look up the coefficient of heat transfer for various types of insulation, figure the actual area of pipe needing insulation, and figure how much heat will leak out along the way to the mountain top. Archimerged 02:38, 13 Jan 2006 (UTC) :First and foremost is co$t. Secondly the temperature in the mine is not all that high, and the variable low temperatures at the top of the mountain would have a considerable range. Death valley would be a better heat source but here again the temperature varies over a wide range. Heat pipes require more or less stable and limited temperatures due to HT agent requirements. An inclined mountainside H.P. might not work at all. Required pipe size for physical reasons combined with other considerations make this a financial disaster. User:Askmehow2 17:52, 2 July 2006 (UTC) ::I believe that I could write specifications for a vacuum insulated pipe line to house a heat pipe of any reasonable length to transport heat from a low lying desert location or mine depths to a nearby mountain top. I doubt that you would want to pay the cost nor could you find anyone willing to finance it for you. The ROI would be too far negative! William 19:42, 6 July 2006 (UTC) 17:38, 6 July 2006 (UTC) 02:00 4 July 2006 (UTC) :::Use ~~~~ to leave signature. That will create properly formatted link to user page. Or make sure the nickname field on the page is correct. :::There is a page at Heat pipeline on this subject which needs revisions or comments. I've copied this whole section to the discussion page. Archimerged 06:58, 5 July 2006 (UTC) Sysop rights I'd like to help the development of this wiki (e.g., improving your logo). May I have sysop rights? Deathgleaner 00:14, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :Go to Special:Userrights, type in my username then select "Sysop". Deathgleaner 14:27, 20 March 2009 (UTC)